Rendezvous
by BuoyantBlithe
Summary: AU, Sasuke just return from a mission and things did not end well in the hokage's office. Frustrated, he decided to vent his inner lusts on his beloved cherry-blossom. Teasing and toys involved. PWP


"How have you not gotten the ring from the corpse?"

"The body was terribly burnt by the time I arrived and to remove the ring, I had to –"

"As long as the ring is destroyed, it is fine. We will get your report in a week's time. You are dismissed. Great work as usual."

…..

In a furry, he had my hands cuffed onto the headboard. It was tight yet loose enough for either of us to readjust my position at any given timing. It placed lesser emphasis on long pauses and tension; something we just had no need for at the current moment.

His body was tense – a sign that this was going to be a long torturous night especially since he had returned from meeting the hokage. It is only at times like this would I have a chance to make him as relaxed as possible. Stress is never a good sign nor a good mentality to have before the next kill.

It has been a month since I last saw him, not to mention body contact. Even if we are off to a rocky reconciliation, I believed that this would not have any effect on our relationship; one built on trust, loyalty and many more over the course of time.

As I was slowly anticipating his next move, he haphazardly removed my various layers of clothing so that just the right amount of enticing skin is shown. To further heighten the mood, he started slow, giving me a tantalising kiss.

It really has been too long. This musky smell, his habit of occasionally nibbling on my lavish bottom lip and his gentle yet possessive touches that went from my sensitive ears down to my exalt hips. His hands roamed freely as if he had carved the very shape of my body into his muscle memory. He knew where all my erogenous zones were and so did I. Our kiss intensified as he demonstrated his strong dominance over me; frequently enticing my tongue into his warm cavern only to suck on it and push it back. He would twirl and toy with me just as he loved. I tried to resist even though I knew that this is the man that I love and for him, I would do anything.

I tried to mimic his actions however his hands as opposed to mine, started to lightly caress the back of my ear, drawing slow circles before gliding around, distracting me from little strive of dominance.

 _I really was his instrument, winding around to his very command._

As I slowly felt my strength draining from me as my sensitivity amplified, his fingers danced down and this time traced my areolas before casually pinching my buds. It sent me arching into his body, further melding our forms together as our groins were grazing one another.

 _This hardness. Oh dear, I missed it so much._

Playful, I decided to return the favour of his previous tease by pressing our loins together, having him feel how wet I was and slowly coat the warm appendix in the need juices as well as allow me to feel his size, bulk and length – something even till this day that I am still unused to.

My heart was in overdrive as our teases stimulate one another. I wanted more, I need to feel more, I had to have him in me; in the warmth I noticed is his favorite. Just as I was caught in the heat of things, he pulled away, breaking our kiss, our contact and our game.

My eyes flew open only to see those raven orbs that I adore. Like the galaxy, in those orbs swarm thousands of unspoken emotion that he dared not to express, more correctly was taught not to express. The love, the joy, the mischief and the arousal. They were all mixed and truly were the windows to his soul that had been a foundation of our relationship.

His annoying and lovable smirk was still prominent as he took in my vulnerable form. It was as if he was trying to tell me – _Look forward to what would happen next_.

…..

"Ah..a..aa..hh…"

As I tossed and turned whilst fighting against his strong grip on my thighs. Amazing would be an understatement as I could feel myself melting into a puddle of sensations and arousal.

My head felt heavy as blood was pooling down even though I had a full on flush. This is too much even if it were to be a way for him to vent his inner frustrations.

 _When is this going to end?_

"Never~ At least not so soon."

As if he read my thoughts, he replied with his signature smug and turned things up a notch. Jolting from the sudden added vibrations, I arched out whilst tightly grasping onto anything I could get my hands on. Every part of my body felt tense although I felt relaxed. Once again with newfound strength and resolve, I tried resisting his hold on me by curling my toes and attempting to close my parted legs.

To my dismay as I was too caught up in the exhilarating and overwhelming pleasure, I had not noticed that he had moved to straddle me down. With an additional weight, my thrashings were thwarted and he doubled on the sensations. Apart from turning up the intensity of the vibrations, he started to position the 2 way rotating vibe at various angles to further torment me as well as to build up the tension.

"Ah! Haaa… Ah..h…"

Using the vibe, he did shallow thrusts – arousing and triggering the g-spot. Using the vibe, he circled the clitoris – enlivening and perking it. Using the vibe, he plunged it, having it nestled deep in me – inciting and spurring my insides to feel full.

Apart from the vibe, he had caressed my smooth skin; running them in gentle yet sensual strokes along my sides and around my erogenous spots. He circled my areole at the same time avoiding any contact with my nipples. His cool fingers against my extremely warm skin has me shiver and aroused.

Just at the height of his administrations, I felt waves of pleasure, bliss and gratification as I released myself. My toes curled in angles that I did not know I could do; I had arched my back further and further away from the sheets even though I was still rooted to it via his resting body weight; I was gripping onto the cuffs and anything near the headboard in a death grip so that I would not lose myself to the immense satisfaction felt.

 _Finally this is the end…_

After my intense high, my body felt heavy and sluggish. I was gasping for air and tried to control my rapid heartbeats. I released my grip on the cuffs and could feel all my energy draining. The thin layer of sweat that coated me like a second skin began to slowly evaporate leisurely. Exhausted, I closed my drooping eyes as sleep gradually made its way in me; dulling the supposed violent vibrations and forgetting about the resting vibe deep in me.

"Naïve."

Upon that comment, he had the vibe reach its maximum speed, startling me as another huge wave of pleasure washed through my lethargic body.

"N…No more… Sasuke-kun… Please..."

"Now, we can't have the number 1, A-ranked medic and hand-to-hand combat specialist, collapse at this point in time, can we, Sakura? What happened to your stamina? Weren't you also ranked number 2 in terms of possessing monstrous stamina?"

In normal situations, I would not fall for his provocations however my mind is in a haze as a result of an after effect of having an extreme orgasm.

In response, I bit back any words of plea and moaned. At this point, I have nothing to lose. Vocally expressing my enjoyment and gazing at him with lust and hunger, enticing him to take further actions to exhaust him and bring all to a stop.

"Not so fast Sakura."

He twisted the vibe in me, eliciting even more moans and groans at tones I never knew I could hit when sober. He had his free hand roam my exposed body; pinching my nibs, tracing my sensitive scars, groping and cupping my breasts. With a couple of lazy, shallow thrusts, he plunged the vibe in before speeding up his thrusts. Alternating once more between circling my clitoris and nesting the vibe deep in me, I came once more.

Panting and heaving for air, my groin was begging for rest, my muscles were screaming overwork, my brain had shut down and drowned in the paralyzing torment.

 _I cannot take it anymore._

"P…please Sasuke-kun… I beg of you, please stop…"

Tears welled up before falling as I kept begging and moaning for mercy. My legs felt non-existent, my arms felt strange and all I needed was a rest – a nap. Yet it was denied.

Thoroughly spent, I broke and left my body to his control.

Realising that I had given up the fight and was going along with his wished and touches, he stopped. The vibe was turned down before extracted out and left at the side. He adjusted his weight and sat beside my quivering body. Next he closed the distance between our lips. Slipping his tongue in, escalating the make-out session, holding me as if I could physically break upon the slightest force of pressure…

"Sorry, I went overboard."

"It's okay. At least you have cleared your head."

He ran one hand on my back, calming me at the same time finding the key to the cuffs to free me from my restrains. Once done, he laid me back down before proceeding to run a full body massage.

…..

"A trip to the hokage's office on the very day you return. What an honour, you must have done your family proud, Commander Uchiha."

"..."

Despite his usual silence and indifference, the slight twitch of his eyebrows and the glares told a different story.

"I believe you must be so proud, Mrs Uchiha"

"I can't deny. Besides, you held back just now didn't you, so why not let me return the favour~"

With a coy look thrown in his angle and mirroring his favourite default smirk, I closed the distance between us. Before sensually palmed his groin, lightly ran my fingers along its glory; wrapping my fingers around it. Pumping it back to life and instigating a series of kisses as things get heated up once again.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I know I hardly do up an A/N but it has been a long time since I have last published anything on this site. I am more active on my_ _AO3_ _(ChocoSMBondage) account (despite the lack of works posted) instead._

 _If anyone finds this work familiar, it is because I had reused this scene a few times, one for my original series and another for my AO3 account. Do not be afraid, this is not a copyright, I mean the works are mine in the first place so does copying from myself still counts as copyright?_

 _I am currently working on my own original_ _series (Slipping on xnblithe . wordpress . com)_ _, as bad as the work might be, I hope my readers can read_ _them_ _. Thank you for taking your time to follow me and reading this. I hope that once more, I will find the time to post another smexy scene._

 _Thanks_


End file.
